fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mangle/@comment-35561019-20180709052730/@comment-34012429-20180915033933
Still your welcome and the reason why I said to stop William Afton from murder the little blond boy Jacob because William says to Jacob is “I’m the only thing in this room that you should be afraid of” and then Jacob is still in fear and then William Afton says to Jacob is “I’m just as dangerous as I always have been” and then William Afton grabs Jacob and brings Jacob to the table and Carlton Burke knows what William Afton is going to hurt Jacob and then murdered Jacob so Carlton Burke says to Michael Brooks and the 4 little murdered children that William Afton killed is “No, no, no!” to make Michael Brooks and the 4 little murdered children that William Afton killed but they still see William Afton as Spring Bonnie and Susie thinks that Spring Bonnie (actually William Afton) helped Susie find the dog even though William Afton in the Spring Bonnie suit used that Susie’s dog is still alive that it was William Afton used that to lure Susie to the Safe Room so William Afton can murder Susie and then stuffed Susie in Chica the chicken and then the other little murdered children spirits are being introduced to Carlton except for the unnamed boy that possessed Freddy Fazbear and then William Afton knows that he (William Afton himself) won’t survive so he (William Afton himself) decided to hurt Jacob before he (William Afton himself) can murder Jacob and then Carlton Burke and then William says “it will just be like old times.” and then Carlton Burke drew William Afton in the Spring Bonnie suit with blood to make Michael Brooks, Susie, Fritz, and Cassidy realized that William Afton was the one that murdered them back at the original Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza back in 1985 and that William Afton is going to murder Jacob and then the original 5 little children spirits possessed Funtime Freddy now Molten Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and the minibab’s 1 more time to stop William Afton from murdering Jacob by dragging William Afton to the fire and burn William Afton alive and then the little 4 murdered children are set free but not Michael Brooks just yet and then Michael Brooks asked Carlton Burke if Jacob is okay and Michael Brooks is an old friend of Carlton Burke like Charlotte Emily (Charlie), John, Jessica, and Marla and then Carlton Burke says that “Yeah, he’s okay. Go be with your friends.” and then Carlton Burke gave Michael Brooks the drawing and says “this is a part of you” and then Michael Brooks says “you’ll die without it” and then Carlton Burke says “I can’t keep this.” and then Michael Brooks goes back and then Carlton Burke says “You can give it to me the next time we meet.” and then Carlton Burke hears Michael Brooks’s echo of saying thank you and then Michael Brooks is finally free and in the afterlife and John says “Carlton!” “Carlton, hang on.” “We’re going to get you out of here!” and then Marla and Jessica said “Carlton!” and then John, Marla, and Jessica took Carlton Burke son of Clay Burke to the hospital where Carlton Burke was in the hospital with life support and I hope that this explains your question of why they killed William Afton